


Questions

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [29]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Familiars, Fictober 2019, Horror, M/M, Magic, Suspense, Wendigo, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett doesn't know how long he's been in the home of the witch. It could be one day, could be a month. But apparently the familiar has some of the answers for him.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober day 29 prompt: “I’m doing this for you.”

Rhett stared at the white cat sitting on the edge of the bed. It's tail flicking back and forth slightly. "What? Let me drink this sludge in peace," his eyes slipped from the animal to the cup in his hands.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he'd been in the witch's home. It felt like every time he woke up, she would whisk around the corner, skirts and dresses swishing. She would smile at him, force a cup in his hands, make him drink the tar like mixture and then wave her hand and he would be asleep again.  
  
"How long have I been here?" he looked at the cat again, not expecting an answer. The small creature turned her gaze from him towards the shelf by the side of the bed. Rhett looked towards the shelves and noticed a small calendar. Small neat x's crossed through the days from December 2nd, until the 13th. "Nine days, huh?"  
  
The cat stood and stretched, a small soft chirp escaping it. Smoky leapt from the bed, making her way to the door. Golden eyes blinked at him softly followed by a soft meow.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea to follow you. This seems like a bad idea," the blond swung his legs over the bed. Holding his breath and waiting to see if the witch would come flying around the corner.  
  
His bare feet grazed the cool wood under him, his breath slowly escaping him. Oak wasn't coming. Smoky however blinked at him again before releasing another soft chirp. "You sure?" The white cat stood and walked to the edge of the doorway, her tail flicking just before she disappeared completely around the corner.  
  
Rhett slowly stood on wobbly legs, he hadn't used them in days, or had he? He wasn't sure, with how in and out of it all he was. Padding after the feline seemed to be his only choice.  
  
Following the cat down dim halls, past doorways shut tight with old wooden doors felt surreal. Like he had stepped from his timeline and into an older one. Stopping in front of one of the many doors, he let his fingers brush over age worn wood, with black metal fixtures that were icy cool to the touch. The weight of the old wood and metal wasn't lost on him. These were doors designed to last, to withstand time and a beating.  
  
A soft chirp from the cat again. The blond moving away from the door and towards the brighter part of the hall where Smoky seemed to almost be glowing. The sound of wood slowly creaking open made his skin crawl. Rhett turned slightly, the door he was just at open just enough for him to see nothing. Only pitch black was beyond the arch way.  
  
Dread washed down his back in a way it hadn't since the dead animals had begun showing up on his porch.  
  
The tall blond took several steps backwards, towards the light. The small part in his mind screaming he'll be okay in the light, but not to turn his back.  
  
He watched as the door creaked open more. Rhett turned on his heal, scrambling towards the light. Smoky must have sensed his distress or something, since she was pacing back and forth near a turn in the hall. The blond scrambled down the lit hall, chasing after white fur even as he heard the sound of wood and metal hitting something. It could have been the door being ripped open or slammed shut.  
  
Either way he didn't want to find out.  
  
"No, Link. You know this is for the best," he could hear the witch's voice and he made his way towards it. He couldn't hear Link's voice clearly, not like Oak's, so his response was unheard as the blond scrambled to find the voices and escape whatever nightmare was following him. "I’m doing this for you."  
  
Rhett frowned, what did that mean?  
  
The human ripped around another corner, following the cat, chest heaving to try and pull in oxygen. "Smoky? Rhett?" Oak stood from a small couch.  
  
The raven haired woman whisked over to the tall man and ushered him to the couch she had just gotten up from. Link sitting back on the adjacent chair, placing a mug on the table next to him, Smoky jumping up into his lap.  
  
"There was something. A door. Blackness. I..." Rhett couldn't seem to form coherent sentences.  
  
Oak gently brushed loose curls from his temple before nodding slightly. "Stay here, don't touch anything."  
  
And the witch walked calmly out of the room, and down the hall. Her small boot steps fading.  
  
"What did you touch?" Link was looking at him over a pair of old wire-rim glasses, hand stroking the familiar's fur.  
  
"A door. I just wanted to see what it was made of," Rhett ran a hand through his curls.  
  
The wendigo hummed before taking a sip from his mug. "Bet this little trouble maker was trying to lead you here. Weren't you girl?" he punctuated the question with a scratch to her chin.  
  
Smoky meowed before leaping off Link's lap and walking straight through the wall beside the door way. Rhett's jaw opened, what on earth?  
  
"Well it's nice to see you doing better. But you probably still have another few days until you can go home."  
  
"What about Barbara?"  
  
"I've been looking after her. She's a sweet little thing when she warms up to you isn't she?" Link propped himself up by an elbow on his knee.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll see her soon. Just a couple more days."  
  
"Is this for me? Or is it for you?" Rhett frowned.  
  
Link's blue eyes flashed, the cold depth of them searing. His face slowly softened, "Only the Witch knows. And I don't think you can pay for the price of that knowledge."

**Author's Note:**

> More spooks! Because that how I be.
> 
> Always more questions than answers it seems, haha.
> 
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
